Untitled for now
by Mellogasm
Summary: Me and my best friends go to Canada and horrible stuff happens...I SUCK AT SUMS!


Disclaimer-I don't own any of the people from Degrassi just Mollie, Diana, Rosie, Sam., Joni, Sydney, Ellese, and Colby, and Daniel, and Andrew, and Clint, I think that's all. But some don't come in until later no wait and Joey. I don't actually own anyone cept Mollie.I might own the plot but I don't know cause I've not every Fan fiction. Um….in Degrassi I'm making them go to school in summer…so yeah. That's the only way we'd have contact with them unless the get a job at The Dot. BTW the scary stuff doesn't happen until later.

MOLLIE'S POV 

It's June the 11th, my best friend, Diana and I, is packing my car to go to Canada for summer vacation. It is a warm spring-summer day, with no clouds in the sky. I hate it when the sun is shining so bright like this. Diana and I have unnatural hair colors; mine is bleached with electric blue highlights and hers is pink. I'm wearing my darkish blue jeans with my OTEP shirt from many concerts ago. Diana is wearing a tank top with multi-colored skulls with lighter jeans than mine. "Remind me again _why_ we're going to Canada." I sighed as I threw one of my three suitcases into the back of my mom's car. "Because _you_ signed us up for this thing hoping we'd get Japan. But even though I told you, With our luck we won't get it. And once again I was right." Diana chucked a suit case in the back too. "Love you too Seme." I smiled. "So now we have to spend our summer vacation in Canada." She said. "Well sorry," I put another suit case in the trunk. "at least Rosie and Sam will be there." "I guess." Diana sighed. I tossed my last suit case in. "Isn't it great to eighteen?" I closed the trunk lid. "We're going to Quebec right?" I asked as I got in the car. "Yeah." She replied. "In Quebec we're the legal age to drink!" I squealed. (A/N: I don't know where Degrassi is filmed if you know please tell me.) "Heyy, I though we made a promise to Ellese and Sydney that we wouldn't drink." Diana stated. "Ya know what? Forget that shit!" I exclaimed. "Ready?" I asked as I put the key in the ignition. " Yupp." Diana said.

IAMJUSTALINEPLEASEIGNOREME MANY HOURS LATER DIANA'S POV 

Around New Hampshire Mollie and I changed seats. I've been driving ever since then, and now we're finally here. I pulled into the hotel parking lot, and parked next to Sam and Rosie. "Mollie!" I shoved her to wake her up. "Huh?' Mollie yawned sleepily as she sat up in her seat. "We're here get your ass up, Rosie waiting for you with Joni." I opened the driver's door and stepped out to get my things out of the trunk. "Joni!!" Mollie squealed as she flung open her door to run and find her beloved Joni. I just rolled my eyes and got a random suit case out.

**MOLLIE'S POV**

"JONI!!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't seen him in about two and half weeks. "Heyy. Uke. (A/N: Uke means bottom in Japanese and Seme means top. When I use them just think REAL hard about it and you'll gethint: it involves a bed but when I use it between Mollie and Diana it's something else) How's my baby uke been?" Joni kissed my forehead. "Missing her big seme. I've only had Diana-san." I whined. "And I've only had that" Joni pointed to his best friend Joey. "Oh My God! Joey!" I ran over to Joey and gave him a **big** hug. "I've missed you SO much, no offense but I missed Joni more. But I still love you." I gave Joey another hug. "Oh I see how it is miss the white guy more than the Mexican." Joey pretended to cry. "Joey, you will never grow up, and that's why we love you." I laughed. "Hey, Joni where's Rosie?" I asked. "Out at the car with Clint." He was laughing at something Joey did, I don't know I wasn't paying attention. "CLINT?!" I practically screamed. "Shit. What the fuck was that for?" Joni and Joey asked in unison. "Ugh!" I stormed off to find Rosie and Clint. There they were in the car kissing. "ROSIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. " What?" She stepped out of the car. "Come here," I squeaked. "I told you that I hate him and not to bring him here cos he'll ruin _everything._" I started to twitch because I was getting irritated at her. "Oh and that won't" Rosie pointed to Joni and Joey. They had their cameras out and it looked they were pulling one of their old tricks which was where Joni is acting like was cutting himself emo style in front of a medical station. I turned back to face Rosie. "They'll probably get kicked out but they're all Clintish(A/N: My word) ." I whispered. "He's only staying the night. He just wanted to make sure I got here okay and meet the guys cos he doesn't want me to fall for one of them." She said. "Fine." I sighed. "You better not fall for Joni! He's _**mine.**_. Right Joni?" I twirled around to face him. "How the hell did you know I was here?" he asked in a perplexed tone. "I felt you feel my ass." I rolled my eyes. "How'd you know it wasn't Joey?" He tried to act as if he didn't do anything. "Because Joey puts his arm around my waist. Now answer my question." I hugged him to let him know I wasn't mad. "Yep. I am hers even though I'm seme." Joni kissed me on the cheek.

**IAMJUSTALINEPLEASEIGNOREME**

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

**ROSIE'S POV**

"Clint stop it!" I laughed as I tried to squirm away from his grip. "Alright you two love birds." Joey said as he sat down next to Diana. "Where the hell is Sam and Andrew?" Diana stood up to go call the front desk. "I'm pretty sure the were in the car with us cos it was every five frickin minutes Sam would ask we were there yet." Rosie laid her head on Clint's chest.

**DIANA'S POV**

I picked up the phone and called the front desk.

**Clerk-**_Hello?_

**Me-**_Has Sam and Andrew checked in to room 198 yet?_

**Clerk-**_I'm sorry they haven't. Would you like my to check the other rooms, maybe they checked in under the wrong room._

**Me-**_Um..I guess so_

**Clerk-**_No, I'm sorry. There's no one else with those names._

I hung the phone up slowly. My hands were shaking in fear. "Well?" Mollie asked. "They've not even checked into the hotel." My voice was getting weary. "What do you mean they've not checked in?!," Rosie exclaimed. "They walked in the lobby. I SAW THEM!'' Rosie was flipping out. "Rosie, baby it's okay we'll find them." Clint tried to calm her. "Um….Mollie, and Joni search the top floor. Rosie and Clint you can take the parking lot. Daniel and Ellese you two have the lobby, Joey and Sydney you got this floor. Colby you and I have the floor above this. Joey you and Sydney also have the floor below us." I tried to keep calm.

**MOLLIE'S POV**

"Joni be serious about this please." I begged him. "Or what?" Joni was about to get bitch slapped. "Or no Seme Uke tonight." I smiled know I had won. I saw a tallish blonde hair girl talking to a guy that was a bit taller than her. He had big muscles and curly brown-blonde hair. "Um, have either of you seen a girl that is short with brown hair with a guy that's **way **taller than her?" I asked. "I think I have, Were they a couple?" She asked me. "Yeah." I replied. "I think they went that way." She pointed they way that we had came from. "Do you want us to help?" The guy asked. "That'd be nice." I said. "Oh I'm Emma and this is Sean." She smiled. "I'm Mollie and this is Joni. Please excuse him for everything." I half-smiled.

**DIANA' POV**

"I don't know where they can be." I searched around for them but the only people I saw was a bald guy and a girl with black hair. "Colby get over here." I said as I pulled him away from the snack stand. We walked over to the couple. "Have you seen a girl about ye high and guy about this tall?" I asked. "No. but we can help you find them. My name is Spinner and this is Jane." He said. "Thanks," I said "I'm Diana and this is Colby."

**ROSIE'S POV**

"SAM?! ANDREW?!" I called out. "I think I see Sam, over there!" Clint grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in a different direction than I was going. "That's them!"

**IAMJUSTALINEPLEASEIGNOREME**

Soo..tell me what ya think in a review. I know it's long. I dun care.

000uke


End file.
